


HamsterLove4Life

by ellipsesarefun



Series: I have no idea what I'm doing [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anonymous Chatroom AU, College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsesarefun/pseuds/ellipsesarefun
Summary: This is ridiculous. Utterly, irrevocably, absolutely ridiculous. He was unfortunate enough to have early classes for the whole week that his own luck begins to worsen at the notion of participating as something trivial as chatting with a random student whom he barely knows and has never met in his entire life.





	HamsterLove4Life

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted this. Had some errors. Still up on tumblr though.

This is ridiculous. Utterly, irrevocably, absolutely ridiculous. He was unfortunate enough to have early classes for the whole week that his own luck begins to worsen at the notion of participating as something trivial as chatting with a random student whom he barely knows and has never met in his entire life.

Ridiculous.

It isn't mandatory per se, but having someone to associate with if they happen to have the same class or course would be beneficial for him, as his friend, Otabek reasoned. The only good aspect in this situation is the choice of keeping their identities anonymous.

Ping!

His thoughts silenced as he takes a seat on his desk, laptop in front of him. The school chatroom (or some sort?) appears on the screen, with the chat names of his and another person's blaring at the corner of the box. A flash of green and a message pops in the middle. Breathing out an irked sigh, Seung-gil languidly drags the arrow with his mouse and clicks the blinking box.

**HamsterLove4Life** : _heey whats up?_

Why is he doing this again?

**huskiesandcookies** : _Hello. Nothing much._

He minimizes the window, thinking the conversation already finished only to groan at the next ping that echoes from the speaker. He simmers in his second thoughts before maximizing the screen again.

**HamsterLove4Life** :   _sameee i just fixed my stuff in my room. :))))_

Sigh. Might as well deal with this shit if it means he can acquire extra help in some course or subject.

**HamsterLove4Life:** _[image of empty boxes in one corner, with a desk full of textbooks and a bed]. not really impressive since I haven't designed it yet but it looks cute._

**huskiesandcookies:**   _Nice._

**HamsterLove4Life:**   _show me ur room!!!_

**huskiesandcookies:**   _No thanks._

**HamsterLove4Life:**   _lolz okie :))))_

Is that it? This is where the conversation should end, where the dreaded gnarling, awkward silence sweeps in. The arrow is just a few ticks away from the exit button and-

**HamsterLove4Life:**   _whats ur id number?_

Damnit. He could just press the offline button. Easy. Why waste his time over such nonsense? 

He just needs to press the offline button.

Right. About. Now.

Sigh.

**huskiesandcookies:** _113._

**HamsterLove4Life:** _YAY WE'RE THE SAME._

 This is.. Good news right?

_HamsterLove4Life is typing..._

If this person asks for his goddamn name, he'd-

**HamsterLove4Life:** _i'm gonna assume were in the same course, right???_

**HamsterLove4Life:** _since technically this was recommended by the same org for all froshies in the bio block._

**HamsterLove4Life:** _also we could stay anon if you want. im fine with either anyway! :)_

Seung-gil dragged out a long sigh, raking his hair back. That's okay. That's totally ok. This is a good sign, right?

**huskiesandcookies:** _Ok. We could stay anon._

**HamsterLove4Life:** _YAY._

_HamsterLove4Life is typing..._

He looks away for a moment to his bookmarked novel to the untouched textbooks and back at the laptop screen. He still has much to catch up on even when it's merely the start of the second week. There's a lot to digest and review since it's his least favorite subject.

**HamsterLove4Life:**   _so ive got Carvajal for zootwo this term any ideas on how to survive?_

**huskiesandcookies:** _No, sorry. My block isn't taking ZOOTWO this term. Not sure how he teaches, but I heard Carvajal curves his grades._

_HamsterLove4Life is typing..._

He takes another glance at his textbooks, before grabbing one that says 'Inorganic Chemistry' from the stacked pile and his notebook and pen from his bag. He sees the other still typing but he beats the other to the punch with another message.

**huskiesandcookies:** _So. got any notes from INOCHE?_

_HamsterLove4Life is typing..._

**HamsterLove4Life:** _sure!!! we can start now! we had that class yesterday! :D_

So maybe it isn't ridiculous after all. He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr link](http://ellipsesarefun.tumblr.com/post/167242254508/hamsterlove4life)


End file.
